The plan
by Nicholasgrey
Summary: Axel and Sora are as happy as they could be together, but the two friends Roxas and Riku will do anything to break them apart and make them there's. Will they ever be with the ones they love the most? Or will thier plan ruin everything? Contains yaoi, language, drug use, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't surprised when I was awakened by a sudden flash of bright light from the window. Riku, my childhood and closest friend, positioned himself on the end of my bed with a smirk." Come on, you can't wallow in your misery forever." Actually I could if I wanted too... I groaned, hoping he'd get the message. Please, just let me skip school another few days. What was the harm?" Roxas, you'll never have a chance if you don't show up." Riku informed impatiently with a hint of worry.  
>I never had a chance in the first place. Bright emerald eyes filled my thoughts and suddenly it was that much harder to breathe. I concealed my face in the pillow and felt a gentle hand place itself on my shoulder." You're not the only one who's lost..." Riku murmured softly. That's right. Emerald and bright ocean blue... Axel and Sora we're the happiest they could ever be together. They were perfect; so much that it hurt.<br>"I'm sorry." I said, lifting my face from the covers and pillow. I watched Riku manage a small smile that didn't reach his eyes." It doesn't matter. We both understand how it feels, so we should stick together." Riku always seemed to know what to say. He was so strong and determined; he didn't let things get to his head. I sometimes found myself wishing I could be the same.  
>"Your right, you should stay home too." I stated tiredly. We had this conversation every time I tried ditching. Riku rolled his eyes and breathed a frustrated sigh." Come on pretty boy!" He grasped the side of my blanket and yanked me off the bed in a quick, graceful movement. I landed with a thunk and mentally cursed myself for not being prepared."Oww! Riku..." I looked up at the boy, who crossed his arms with a smile. This time the smile was beckoning me to follow, to forget everything and just let faith lead the way. Riku held out a hand, and without hesitation I took it and was pulled back to my feet." So I'll be down stairs while you get ready." He gave a small wave before shutting the door and leaving me in doubt . Was I really going to school? How could I face him? I closed my eyes and braced myself for the nightmare to come. Why the hell did things have to be this way?<p>

_  
>I scanned the cafeteria that was soaring with people munching on a substance known as 'breakfast', though I was pretty sure it was just dug out of the schools dumpster." I'm proud of you." Riku informed beside me as we searched for a place to sit. Well, I'd still rather be at home.<br>We took a place in the back by the windows, and there was still no sign of the two love birds. "Stop looking so nervous. Damn, you'd think you've been abused or something." Riku said. I glared at him, but he only ruffled my hair in response. "I just want to get this day over with." I noted sourly.  
>" Just follow the plan." Riku put an arm around my shoulders and let his gaze meet mine. The beautiful aqua was filled with a hidden secret even I couldn't fully understand. I knew exactly how he felt though.<br>" Our plan isn't very specific." I murmured. Riku lifted my chin and whispered low enough so no one would overhear." Show them what they're missing." And he leaned in and took my lips captive, catching me off guard. If he was doing this, then it could only mean one thing; Axel and Sora had been watching.  
>And they must have been full on staring, considering the passion Riku was putting into it. He slid his hand that was once over my shoulders down to my lower back and I had trouble keeping up as his tongue slid along my bottom lip, causing me to open my mouth enough to let him in. He had never kissed me like this before. And honestly, his warmth and the clash of our tongues sent me into a complete daze. I wondered if Axel kissed like this... I began to imagine him with my eyes closed. Pretending it was him who I was holding and brushing through his hair." Man, you guys are worst than us." Axel joked and I pulled back immediately; the sensation leaving me all at once.<br>Riku wiped his mouth with a smirk," I don't know about that..." I remained silent, and kept my eyes on the floor. I could hear Sora giggle, and felt Riku tense with emotions beside me. " You're right, I don't know how many times this jerk has tried to get me to do it in the janitors closet." I looked up in shock and could almost hear my heart shatter. Sora elbowed Axel in the side playfully. Riku must have felt as sick as I did. I rested my hand on Riku's thigh, somehow hoping it was enough for him to know I was there."This guy is such a pansy! I have to bribe him with food." Axel laughed, completely unaware of the current situation. Bribe? I gulped; Riku didn't look as calm as he was a few seconds ago."hey, no you don't!" Sora exclaimed, blushing scarlet red.  
>"As much as we'd like to hear how you guys have almost fucked; we have things we need to do in the library." I said with the biggest smile I could manage. I really needed to get as far as I could from them. I grabbed Riku's hand before he could protest and rushed to the library, leaving confused looks on both of their faces.<br>We were both out of breath when we made it to the doors. It was better than being in the same room as the two dumb asses we had unfortunately fallen in love with." It's been two weeks and he's already trying to fuck him! Damn, do you think they already have?!" Riku couldn't hold in his anger anymore. I watched as he slammed his fists into the nearby lockers. We knew it was only normal for a relationship, but just thinking about Sora being the first one to see Axel that way, and to be the one calling his name out in pleasure... It made my entire body feel like shutting down.  
>" He can't! Sora's innocent; he can't just take that away." Their words really had affected Riku, more than I would have thought.<br>"Riku..." I lied my fingers on his shoulder softly. He relaxed into the touch, but his fists remained on the lockers. How were we suppose to do this?  
>He finally turned to me, determination everywhere in his eyes. "We're going to switch this around... This whole time we've been hoping they'd see us, but we haven't been doing anything. It's time to take action." Riku stated and I felt my body began to shiver. This didn't sound like it was going to be any fun, nor did it sound like a plan Riku would normally come up with. But we were both desperate, barely hanging on; we had no choice.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: it will be in Roxas's POV until said otherwise, so you don't get confused I'll go ahead and put it up there. Thank you for reading, and enjoy! Btw I have short chapters so I can update faster :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or Kingdom hearts( if I did there would be a lot more gay relationships XD)

When Riku explained what the plan was; I knew we were immediately going to regret it. How were we even suppose to pull this off? And why the hell did I have to be the one risking everything!?  
>"I'm not doing it!" I nearly yelled out in lunch. Riku sighed frustratedly. He really was pushing the limits on this one. How the hell did he expect me to do this?<p>

"Come on, why not? It's perfect. Once Sora sees what a douche, no offense, that Axel is; he'll come crawling to me which will leave Axel single and ready for you!" Riku stated as if this plan had no flaws. This guy was seriously crazy.

"Perfect? Did you forget the part where you told me I would need to seduce him?" I growled into a bite of my sandwich. If I could seduce him that easily; I wouldn't even be in this mess." Why don't you do it?" I asked after thought." Because I don't have the hots for Axel..." Riku mumbled, and I face palmed. He knew that's not what I meant!

"Look Roxas, take your time if you have too. Start hanging out with him and the rest will just work out for itself. It's better than doing nothing. I mean, do you seriously think us making out even helped the situation?" Riku said after moments of silence in a serious tone. He sounded tired and desperate, I knew exactly what he meant.

I sighed and threw my wrapper away, considering the situation. What's the worse that could happen? " fine, but you need to do the same."  
>"What do you mean?" Riku asked.<br>" I mean I'll do it as long as you try to do the same to Sora. It'll be less painful if both of them are doing the same thing." And at this moment it seemed like a pretty good idea. What could go wrong? How about everything?

Riku smiled." Sure, I bet I can make him mine before you can to Axel." A bet? He really wasn't in his right mind at the moment.  
>"Sure." I fist bumped him and the bell rang. So neither was I...<p>

We both went to class. My next one was English with Axel. Who would have guessed? I sat my books by the corner and waited for the tall red head to enter. Each second only sent a thrill of adrenaline and fear through my veins as I began to picture the outcome of this little game.  
>Axel entered and I waved for him to sit by me, which was responded with a huge grin.<p>

"What's up Roxy?" He greeted me and I blushed at the beautiful tone of those words. I loved it when he called me that; it made me feel special, since he didn't have a nickname for Sora. " Um... Actually I was wondering if you were free for tutor lessons? I've been so confused on this subject." I lied skillfully, feeling a bit guilty. It was soon forgotten when he lit up with excitement. I loved being able to make him smile.

"Yeah. We can start tonight if you want? I just have to make sure it's cool with Sora." He really was in love with him... He was so faithful he was going to ask permission to see if he could have a study session. Man, this was going to be really hard. I nodded enthusiastically, but felt a sense of jealousy at the thought. You shouldn't have to ask, because you should be with me.

" You okay? You're spacing out."Axel said, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and widened my eyes at the distance of our faces. Why was he so close?! I could see from the corner of my eyes as he backed away but still remained worried. " Just thinking." I answered, after the red in my face had disappeared.  
>" You going to clue me in or am I going to have to find out myself?" Axel joked, with a hint of seriousness.<p>

I couldn't just say I was thinking of him, so I came up with the next thing in my head." Riku."  
>"Oh, well that boy seems to adore the fuck out of you. I'm guessing it's something lovey dovey, am I right?" He didn't seem as excited as before. Maybe I was just hoping... I really wished he was jealous, but it seemed impossible.<p>

I decided to take this opportunity."Actually Riku and I have been having problems lately." Play that card... It was the only thing I had to go on. Axel looked up quickly and the teacher began talking, not caring if we were too. He seemed thoughtful for a moment." Oh, what happened?" Geez... If I was going to lie it needed to be good. Axel actually seemed genuinely interested though. " Um... He's just been pressuring me into things I don't feel comfortable doing with him." What the freaking fuck? Out of all the lies I could have come up with I came up with the one that made him look the worst! Sorry Riku...

Axel's eyes widened." What kind of things? Are you a virgin?" He asked so directly I nearly choked on surprise. What's with all the questions? I should have seen this coming; I was horrible at improv. But what the hell did me being a virgin have to do with anything? " Just things! I'm a virgin, but don't tell anyone!" I hissed as I heard someone from behind chuckle. I looked around to see Dymex. Well there goes one secret I had only told Riku.

Axel smiled for some odd, unapparent reason." Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me." His eyes hardened a little and he placed a hand on my shoulder." If you ever need help with Riku, just ask me and I'll take care of him for you." God, strike me down now. I couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing. I had a feeling I'd find out very soon.


End file.
